


Something Takes A Part of Me

by rocky_flintstone



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocky_flintstone/pseuds/rocky_flintstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue's ultimate plan to destroy the Glee club works a little too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Mash-Off and takes a hard left away from canon after that.

\-------------  
 _"High school is neither a democracy nor a dictatorship - nor, contrary to popular belief, an anarchic state. High school is a divine right monarchy. And when the queen goes on vacation, things change."  
\- John Green, Paper Towns_  
\-------------  


**Prologue**

Santana, officially, hates Finn Hudson. 

Seriously, she _hates_ him. Ever since they were kids, Finn's always been in charge of everything they do. When they were in first grade, Ms. Jensen always made Finn the line leader. Then in junior high, Finn was crowned fucking king because he sprung from the ground like a redwood tree (and wasn't a complete eyesore). Freshman year, when she was actually trying to get his attention, he blew her off to catch blue balls with Quinn Fabray.

Santana's so sick and tired of the Hudson reign going on. He's so useless. The only thing he did worthwhile was get Quinn pregnant, and he couldn't even manage do that. Sue named her head Cheerio when Quinn supersized after getting knocked up, and even then when the slut dropped her baby blubber, she just swooped right in and took the title back. 

This year is supposed to be Santana's time to shine. She's a fucking star! But here she is, watching Alicia buckle at the bottom of the pyramid, getting bruises on her back because Lindsey didn't remember to wear her muzzle at lunch while her rhinoceros knees are digging into her skin like metal beams. 

And she can't even rearrange the fucking pyramid without "consulting" Becky first since they're co-captains.

Oh, and of course, not to forget FInn outing her to the entire state. 

"God, I'm sick of this shit." She whispers to herself, crossing her arms. "Drop it and start all over!" Alicia picks herself up, dusting her knees and hands off. There's a little fuss coming from a few others, but nobody even dares say anything too loudly. 

Santana's just about ready to start dropping elbows if anyone even thinks to get on her nerves today. 

"Sick of what?" Brittany hops over, looping her arm through Santana's. 

She softens a bit even if she slides over so they're not touching. "Of everything. Of worrying about -" No, she won't say it. "I'm so tired of coming in second."

"Are we racing? Because I wanna be on your team."

Santana can't help but let that small smile she's fighting creep up on her lips. And shut up, Brittany's adorable. "Yeah, you can be on my team. But it's not a race."

"Are we in a contest?"

She continues without interruption. "I'm just sick of watching everybody else always stealing my spotlight. It's my turn to be on top."

"It's no fun being on the bottom." Trying to hide the smirk on her face right now would be pointless so she just let's it happen. "Everyone's always stabbing you in the back."

The girls don't fuck up this time. They're transitions are smoother and Leanna, for once, doesn't look like a gargoyle at the top of the pyramid. It really doesn't matter, though, because that place is only reserved for top dog; Santana. 

"Exactly. That's all anybody ever does around here." She can see Brittany staring at her from the corner of her eye. Turning towards her, "I'm not gonna let anyone fuck with our senior year, Brit." 

Who the hell _is_ Finn Hudson anyway? He's nobody. He's always going to be nobody. And Santana's just about done with him trying to bring everybody else down with him just because he's going to be stuck in this shit town, pumping gas forever, and blowing up like a blimp. 

This is her year, her life. No one's fucking it up. 

\--------------

This little insignificant hallway? She owns this hallway, and every other one in this school. She has ever since she was a freshman and she was the first on the cheerleading squad that year to give (fantastic) head to a football player. 

She wasn't lying when she told Berry two years ago to never say no. It works and Santana knows exactly how to make it work to her favor. She's not a slut, though, and she'll kick you in the ovaries if you even try to call her one. She just knows what, and who, she wants and she's not afraid to go for it. Whether it be in public or in private, doesn't matter. 

Right now, walking to her locker doesn't exactly feel the same as it always does. Santana's not some scared little shit so, of course she'll walk with all the confidence in the world because nobody's about to make her feel like she's anything less. But seeing people look at her and whisper shit to each other like she's got some disease isn't the reaction she's used to getting at school.

Or anywhere else. 

"Hey, can I talk to you?" God, this dwarf needs a hobby that doesn't include being a pain in the ass, "It won't take long." Rachel has this weird knack for just _appearing_ places sometimes. Probably has to do with the fact that she's a troll. She comes up next to Santana as she's digging in her locker to find her favorite nail file and polish. 

"What." It's not a question. Santana slams her locker shut on purpose just to watch Rachel flinch. 

"It's about what happened in the auditorium yesterday."

"What about it?" 

"I-I'm sorry… about that campaign. It's disgusting and I can't even begin to imagine how you must be feeling righ-"

"You can get this over with any minute now, Berry."

That little look she's giving Santana right now is pissing her off. That sympathetic look. She does _not_ need sympathy, from anyone. Least of all from Rachel. "I just- I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Seriously, how fucked can her life get when she's getting pity parties from pygmy sized losers like Rachel Berry? And this stupid sympathy she's dishing out is making Santana's stomach turn. The smile she sends the girl is damn near sinister and it feels good when she sees that empathetic glint in Rachel's eye waver. 

"You're loving this, right? Knowing your behemoth boyfriend finally got back at me for all the fat jokes. For all the times I've made fun of your man hands and enormous beak." Rachel looks like somebody slapped her and it just spurs Santana to push further. "Well, _fuck you_ , Rachel. Fuck you and that beanstalk you call a boyfriend. I don't need your fucking pity."

That little ache in her chest at seeing Rachel recoil a bit as if Santana spit in her face can fuck off too.

"I know you're upset, but there's no need to insult me."

"There's always a need to insult you." Santana doesn't know why she stepped closer to the girl.

Rachel turns away, dejectedly. "Fine." She looks back at Santana before walking away. "Whatever it is you're feeling won't go away just by shooting everyone else down."

She spends more time than she'd like to admit thinking about that. Ugh. God, _fuck Rachel Berry_.

\--------------

"Tired of the McKinley mocha blend of mud and sugar?" Kurt walks up behind her. 

Why didn't she just go to Breadstix? 

The fucking line at the Lima Bean is ridiculous, and this couple in front of her that keep playing nosies are about to get some Lima Heights schooling on PDA etiquette, firsthand. 

And now, Kurt's standing next to her, as if she wants him there. Part of her almost admires how he can be so gay, but the other part wants to slap him for always trying so damn hard. 

She sighs, turning back towards the line. Which still isn't moving, by the way. "Tired of being gawked at like I'm a leper." 

"I know the feeling."

This thing he does where he tries to make her admit they're on the same page pisses her off royally. They're nowhere near the same page. They're not even reading the same book. "I bet you do, doll face." 

His little smirk can fuck off too. "You know, it does get better."

"Did you _really_ just quote a fucking commercial to me?" Is he for real right now? She'd expect some bullshit like that from Blaine, not Kurt. "Is that what the other wonder twin told you or did you come up with that all on your own?"

Kurt purses his lips at her. "Believe it or not, I risked losing a limb, or maybe some brain cells, talking to you because I was concerned. The least you could be is civil. Save your melodramatic snark for the other freaks."

She just stares at him. There's a bunch of shit she could say, she has bitchy replies stored in her mind for every occasion, but looking at Kurt, she's just getting bored. Bored of everybody trying to come up to her and ask if she's okay, trying to be nice and helpful. Like, fuck off. She doesn't need anyone's help, especially not with this. 

The couple in her way finally move up and take a break from sucking face to order a latte. So they can share. She rolls her eyes at them as they giggle to one another, pressed so close together it's hard to know where one ends and the other starts. Her mind drifts to Brittany, and how whenever she has candy, she'll pick out Santana's favorite flavors to then feed it to her. 

When she looks back at Kurt, he's watching her. Normally she'd tell him to fuck off or ask him if he was getting wet thinking there was a dick on her face since he's staring so intently. Nothing comes out. She just moves up, orders her drink, waits for her order and leaves without a word.

\--------------

"Did you know that Goldfish crackers are just dried up Swedish Fish?" Brittany focuses on her before staring back at the little red fish-shaped candy she's holding between her fingers and pops it in her mouth. 

Where does she even come up with this stuff? Shaking her head, Santana hands Brittany her macchiato as the girl passes her own mocha blend. They take sips quietly, the other Cheerio's talking around them on the stairs of the quad. Santana watches Brittany dig in her jacket pocket for another piece of candy. She smiles, looking on as the girl holds her little Swedish Fish up near her nose and examines it as if it was some kind of crucial evidence. Like she's trying to dry it up with her eyes so she can witness it becoming a Goldfish cracker. 

"You guys see MItchell? He just got back from being on house arrest and he's looking…" She can practically hear Megan, a sophomore Cheerio, drooling behind them. Which is equally as disgusting as trying to imagine Megan in any kind of sexual act. 

"Like he needs a shower." Santana adds, not bothering to look back. The football team's sitting a few tables away, seriously resembling a pack of wild monkeys in a zoo. 

Some girls are giggling as they follow Santana's lead and look on at the boys. Megan sounds quiet when she says, "I wouldn't expect _you_ to think he's hot since you're…."

"I'm what?" Santana snaps, turning so quick her ponytail whips around smacking her cheek. Megan, to her credit, has the right sense to look scared as Santana stands. "I'm waiting."

All the other Cheerios are looking at Megan and that only spurs Santana on. The girl bows her head, her fingers tangling together, "I didn't mean anything."

Santana's staring this little bitch down, and the fact that she's refusing to look her straight on just makes her want to humiliate her even more. The worst thing you can be is a fucking coward. At least she can respect someone who's got the balls to say whatever they mean to say. How can she really respect someone who's so quick to change their mind just because she challenges them? And Megan's such a pussy, just looking at her has Santana itching to throw something. 

"Of course you didn't. The only thing you ever mean to do is take up space. Fucking useless." She spits venomously, watching Brittany sidle over to Megan and rub her back after giving looking pointedly at Santana. 

The rest of the group is looking between them, not a word is breathed as they watch on. She didn't have to be such a raging bitch, but whatever. Brittany knows how Santana is, especially when somebody makes the stupid mistake of pissing her off. This is nothing new. So she can go somewhere else with her disapproving looks and whatever else. 

Without another word, Santana turns and walks down the steps, back into the school. She doesn't need to see anyone looking at her while she walks, she can practically feel them watching her. It's really getting on her last fucking nerve seeing everyone turn and stare at her when she's just walking down the hall. It's not like she's some disfigured cripple. That stupid campaign is ruining even the less important parts of her life. 

To top it all off, she's got glee this afternoon. Well… not exactly.

Somehow now that she's on The Troubletones, calling it 'glee' sounds wrong for some reason. As if that word only applies when she's singing with… that other group.

With that campaign pretty much canon balling her out of the closet, she doesn't even want to see any one of their puppy dog faces trying to throw their useless pity on her. 

Fuck their pity, she doesn't need that from them.

Luckily she won't have to deal too much with it since half The Troubletones are Cheerios and Mercedes is never going to throw out one of those pitiful looks. 

Santana walks a little faster every time somebody stops their conversation to look at her and whisper. 

Usually she'd love that kind of attention. Not right now. 

Before getting to the rehearsal room, Coach is walking up to her with the rest of the squad behind her. Brittany pops up next to Santana. 

"What's going on?"

"Ladies, follow." 

They both fall in line behind Coach Sylvester. She bursts into the choir room without invitation. 

"What are you doing here, Sue?" Schuester asks from behind the piano. 

"Oh, hey Will, I couldn't recognize you under all that buttered hair." Santana doesn't join in on the giggling going on through the Cheerio end. She does let a smirk settle on her face when she sees the glee club sharing a collective eye roll with Mr. Schue. "It's come to my attention that the person behind that slanderous campaign against me is sitting in this room and there has yet to be any sort of punishment set." 

Shit. That tightening in Santana's chest is just about ready to choke her. But she's not giving anybody the pleasure of knowing that. Poker face all day. 

"What? Where'd you-" Schue says, looking around the room confused.

"Are you denying that gargantuan silverback you have leading this group isn't behind this whole thing?" 

The look on Finn's face pisses Santana off all over again. That stupid, constipated face he gets when he's about to deny everything.

"Mr. Schue, that's not true!"

"So it wasn't you who yelled out those comments about my head Cheerio in the middle of a crowded hallway-"

"It wasn't crowded! I did say something to her, but she-"

"Admittance. Right there, for you, Will. Now what about punishment?"

"Enough!" Schue's standing between Coach and Finn, who's still sitting in the middle of the group. Rachel's next to him, rubbing his arm. As if _he_ needs some sort of consolation.He's such a fucking pussy. "Sue, even if what you're saying is true, I can't punish any of my students just because you're telling me to."

Leave it to Mr. Schue to protect his golden boy. 

"Fine." She's seriously not backing down right now, right? "Then how about this? Your pathetic Glee club versus my star Cheerios in a game of paintball." She'd fucking love to shoot some of these people right in the face. Namely, Finn. "If your little club wins, I'll back off. Forever."

"No, Sue. I will not fight violence with more violence." Mr. Schue says, now standing right in front of Coach. 

There's a smile in her voice. "What's the matter, Will? Too chicken to put your hippie band of rejects up against some real winners?"

"You're not going to trick me into this. My answer is no."

"Wait, Mr. Schue!" Finn calls from the back. When he gets up and walks over, Santana can tell he's trying to talk low, but it's no use. "Let's do it. We've got the chance to get her off our back!" Schue still doesn't look convinced. "We can do this." 

To his credit, Mr. Schue looks back to the rest of the group to see if they agree and they're all nodding their heads back at him. Everybody except Rachel and Kurt. Rachel looks worried for some reason. 

She's probably worried somebody'll shoot her right in that humongous beak.

"Alright Sue. You've got a deal. But what happens if your Cheerios win?" 

She already knows the answer to that. So Santana doesn't even wait for Coach before she says, "It's open season."  
\--------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to mention, I don't have a favorite Glee character. I hate them all equally. ;) (pfft, I couldn't even keep a straight face while writing that).

\--------------

 

"I don't really know what I'm doing here." 

"Oh, well, Mr. Schuester thought it might be a good idea for you kids to come see me to possibly discuss any problems or concerns you may be having." Ms. Pillsbury says. She starts squirting out some hand sanitzer into her palm and it reminds Finn of how much he hates that smell. "So! How are you feeling, Finn? Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Not really, no. "Uh, not really."

Truth is there isn't much that he ever has to talk about with Ms. Pillsbury. He's only ever here when someone else drags him in to have a talk about feelings or something. Dudes don't really talk about feelings. 

She looks a little surprised. She's shuffling some papers on her desk before folding her hands over them. He's starting to feel a little uncomfortable. 

"Mr. Schuester said you guys have been challenged to compete with the Cheerios in some kind of game? That's interesting, right?"

Her eyes are really huge. She kinda looks like those owls Rachel has on her sweaters. He only knows that since Rachel made them play the newlywed game last night with her dads and she got really mad when he didn't know what her favorite animal was. (It wasn't owls, by the way.)

"Yeah." He nods. "It's this Saturday. I'm kinda nervous about it."

"Oh! Here, I have a pamphlet that should help with any concerns you're having." She hands him this blue pamphlet with a cartoon on it under a big red X. Over that, it reads _So You're Going To Die..._ and this is doing nothing to help his nerves right now. "I know that certain things can be taken much too seriously at this age and it won't be until you're a little older when you can look back and realize how unimportant these nerves you're feeling were."

It's not even like he's that nervous since he's pretty good at paintball. It's the rest of the team that he worried about. They can't lose to Sue this time. Glee's, like, one of the only things he has to look forward to these days. 

"I'm just nervous for everybody else." She nods at him like she understands. "It's not like some of us have a lot going on right now and glee club is, like, the only thing that we have to look forward to. If she wins this game, that's pretty much over. She'll destroy us."

Finn's leaning forward on his elbows as she looks over his shoulder at something. "Okay. Well, let's consider the options. Best case scenario, the glee club wins and you finish off your senior year without having to worry about Sue Sylvester. That's great, right? Worst case scenario, you lose and she 'destroys' the club. I can't say I see her being all that successful in trying to disband you guys. It's been three years and she still has yet to."

He sighs, slumping back in his chair. "Yeah, but this time we put everything on the line, you know? We're already cut in half because of Mercedes and Santana going off to The Troubletones."

"Alright. So let's just say she succeeds. Your club breaks up. It's not like you don't have other options, Finn. There's football…"

He sighs. "We haven't exactly been having a stellar year on the field. I mean, Coach has really been on us at practice and stuff which is cool, but we've only won, like, five games. Plus I don't think I wanna do football forever." That's the thought he's been having for the past couple of weeks. At least after talking to that scout who said he's already reached his peak. He hasn't really been that into football after that. 

"Have you given any thought to what your future could be like? What do you want to pursue in college?"

His throat tightens a little. "I haven't really thought a lot about college." That's a freaking lie. He's thought about it a lot which is what's making all this even worse because he couldn't even get scouted so he won't be able to get a scholarship and he won't get into college and he won't leave Lima. He'll be just another freaking townie. A Lima loser. 

He's taken back three years ago. That time he saved Artie from the port-a-potty races through his mind. 

Ms. Pillsbury's smile disappears and she keeps looking between the pamphlet he's holding and his face. "Oh." She smooths out the papers on her desk. "Maybe thinking about your options right now would be the best thing. I'm sure you have some kind of plan for the future," No, he doesn't. Which is the problem. "but it's always best to explore all possible options."

"I dunno." His leg keeps bouncing. "I'm not even sure if I can get into college. And I know it'll be hard on my mom with all the financial stuff. But I just…"

She doesn't say anything. He's having a hard time looking directly at her right now so he keeps his eyes down, staring at the pamphlet and how red the X on the front of it is. 

"I just…I don't wanna be stuck here forever. Hardly anybody who graduates from here goes out of state for college anyway."

Nodding a little, he notices her voice gets softer. "Well, Finn, college isn't the only solution if you're looking to go somewhere."

"What do you mean?"

"There are other options. This is why I think you should explore every possibility. Sometimes the best answer is the one we never consider." 

When he starts thinking about that, he realizes he doesn't even have that many possibilities. He's a pretty good singer, but there's no way he'll get into NYADA with Rachel. _She's_ even worried about her own application and she's, like, the most talented person he knows. 

He's not a good enough quarterback to get a scholarship. He can't afford to pay for school without some help and taking out loans are just going to get him into more debt that he won't ever be able to get out of. 

Burt's really cool and everything, and he likes working down at the shop, but he's never wanted to be a mechanic for the rest of his life. Doing oil changes and checking tires and brake cables all day long isn't what he imagined his future to be like. 

He doesn't want to be stuck in Lima being another deadbeat who never got out because he sucked at everything. The only person he knows who is getting out of his bullshit town is Rachel. And she totally deserves it. 

She's the best thing he's got right now. There's no doubt she'll be a star someday, he just doesn't want to be her black hole. Or something. (He's not too sure, but he thinks it makes sense.)

"Okay. 's it cool if I go now?" He starts getting his stuff. 

She smiles up at him, making sure her stack of books at the edge of her table are all aligned. "Of course! Remember, anytime you want to chat."

He nods before walking out. Whatever hope he had of trying not to think about his uncertain future are shot to hell now.  
\--------------

"Chicks like pumpkins, right?" 

Finn snaps out of his daze, looking up from where he's sitting on the bench. "I guess?"

Puck shrugs, adjusting his cup. Finn looks away (cause watching another guy fix his junk isn't really his thing), and starts fixing his shoulder pads. 

"Whatever. I guess it'll do." 

He's not even paying attention. All he can think about is graduation and how fast it's coming up. He's got nothing at all to look forward to except getting a minimum wage job at Sheets 'n' Things, which wouldn't be so bad. He could at least get his mom some bedsheets since she was complaining about how his are always so dirty or something. 

"What's with you, dude?" Puck snaps his fingers in Finn's face. "You get Rachel pregnant?"

"What?!"

"What?" 

"No, man, I'm just kinda bummed." He opens his locker, tosses the towel he had around his shoulders in. There's no real reason why he's even still here. Maybe he should just quit the team. It's not like being on it is going to do anything for him. 

Puck pats his shoulder, nodding as he does it. "The sex wasn't what you expected? Can't say I've been there. Weird though since I always thought Berry would be a fucking tiger in bed since she's wound so tight."

What the hell is he talking about? "Wha- Dude, that's my girlfriend!"

" _Dude._ " Puck says, wiping his towel under his arms. "I know. Doesn't mean I never thought about her and every other girl in this school before."

That's just not cool, man. No guy wants his friends thinking about his girl and with the past he's had with Puck and ex-girlfriends, it's really not cool for him to be talking about Rachel like that. But it's been a long time since that whole thing with Quinn and Puck's been really good with being his best friend again. So Finn calms down a little bit since even though he probably shouldn't, he trusts his friend's word and he knows Puck wouldn't go after Rachel again. 

"Whatever. And no, it's not about…. _us_. It's about school." He's having a hard time finding words, and it's even harder trying not to just kick his locker closed right now. 

Puck's sniffing his towel before turning back to Finn. "What about it?" 

"I don't know. It's just, like, in a couple of months we're gonna graduate and everything and it's all just happening kinda fast. I dunno what I wanna do, really. Do you?"

"Nah." Shaking his head, Puck tosses the towel back in his locker and leans against it. "I'm just trying to graduate right now. I haven't really thought a lot about college."

"Really?" So he's not the only one. it might be stupid, but that knot in his chest loosens up a little. 

"Yeah. I mean I only ever wanted to go so I could get drunk and laid all day. Maybe I'd join a frat or the football team and bring a little bit of the Puckasaurus roar to the stands, but now…. all I can think about is getting out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"I've got a kid out there, dude." Finn sits down when Puck straddles the bench holding his helmet. "I know we had to give her up or whatever, but, still. She's out there. And if I can get my shit together, I can be a part of her life, even if it's just a little bit."

That's pretty deep. It kind of makes Finn's problems seem so much smaller. "Yeah. But how are you gonna get out of here without going to college, man? It's not like guys like us have a whole lot of options." 

Puck's smirking at him. "Dude, we've got every option. We're studs. You're the quarterback. There's a shitload of scouts probably coming to check you out."

Finn nods, chuckles hollowly. "Yeah. Right." His heart's racing and there's this quick flash of panic that washes over him. Every time somebody mentions that, it prompts the same reaction which is going to suck since they still have, like, five or six months left of school. 

Taking a deep breath, Puck stands, and fits them over his head. "At least if I graduate and do something, I won't be like my dad."

That's weird. You never really hear Puck talk about his dad. "Hmm."

"That guy was the biggest deadbeat, he didn't even finish high school and then disappeared when my mom got pregnant so, you know, fuck him. I'm not rolling like that." Finn nods understandingly. "Even if I can't be Beth's dad, at least I can make her proud." 

"That's awesome, dude." They fist bump and finish getting ready for practice. The words keep replaying in Finn's mind, making him think about his own dad. He wasn't as unlucky as Puck in that way. His dad was never around, but it's because he was a war hero and stuff. He died doing something important. He didn't just leave because he couldn't deal or whatever. 

He gave his life for his family, and the country. 

Maybe that's where his future lies. Finn never thought about the army as a possibility but why not? It's what his father did and he got to travel and get out Lima and still do something really important with his life. 

Maybe the army's not such a bad idea.  
\--------------

Rachel's slaying some song right now. The way she keeps smiling at him as she sings makes him feel like they're the only two in the room. It always has. He doesn't even know what this song is. It must be from a show or something since Kurt's singing along in his seat. 

The smile on his face as he watches his girlfriend sing to him is probably the realest one he's had all day. He knows she wasn't lying when she said they'll find new dreams together. She's known what she's wanted to do since, like, birth. He's had to find his own this whole time so he's pretty stoked to talk to her about his thoughts on the army and what could happen with that. 

She finishes her song and comes to sit next to him. Kissing him sweetly, she takes his hand as he put his arm around the back of her chair. 

"Alright guys, thank you Rachel," She smiles even brighter. "we've all been pretty distracted the past couple of days. I don't want any of you getting too worked up about this weekend about the duel against the Cheerios. Whatever happens, we'll still work just as hard as we always have." Mr. Schue looks around the room for a sec like he wants to make sure they're all listening. "Ok, so, Blaine! You wanted to say something?"

Blaine's down on the floor before Mr. Schue's even finished. This guy is so eager to make them into another Warbler. It's just not going to happen.

"I know there's a lot we don't ever talk about here. We've lost some friends since we started the year and now we've got this weekend to think about. I know it seems like there's a lot against us, but I wouldn't have come here to McKinley if it weren't for Kurt." He stops to look over and smile at Kurt. "And for you guys. You're strong people and I know that even with all this happening, we'll make it through."

Everybody starts slowly clapping and thanking Blaine for coming up and saying stuff. Except Finn. What he said was real cool and nice and everything, but there's something about this dude that makes Finn really not want to trust him. 

"Something we used to do at Dalton-"

"Alright, dude. Seriously?" He can't take it anymore. This guy needs a reality check. "This isn't Dalton! We're not the Warblers. We don't talk about our feelings all the time and we don't wear bow ties and blazers."

Mr. Schue steps from behind Blaine. "Finn."

"No, Mr. Schue. Don't you see what he's doing? He's trying to turn us into something we're not!" 

It's killing him how no one else sees it. Nobody else even notices how Blaine just comes in with his hair and voice and thinks he can just steal all the spotlight here like he did at Dalton. It's not that he doesn't like Blaine, the dude's a good guy for Kurt and everything, but here in glee, he's not the quarterback. That's Finn's job. It's the only job he has right now.

Blaine looks confused. "I'm not trying to change you guys. I'm just saying I admire you..."

Finn's not convinced at all. This is his junior year so of course he's going to try and show everybody up so next year he can take over. That's not going to happen. 

"If you don't wanna change us, then why don't you sit back down and let us work the way we work." His voice comes out a little harder than he meant for it and he knows it because he feels Rachel squeeze his hand. 

"Okay," Mr. Schue pats Blaine on the back as he steps in the middle. "let's save it for Saturday, guys. But thanks for the sentiment, Blaine. It's appreciated." He claps as Blaine goes to sit back down next to Kurt. 

After that, nothing else is really that interesting during their rehearsal. Mike mentions how he's been working on some new moves for sectionals and Artie's giving song selections which Rachel and Quinn start knocking down pretty quickly. Tina just sits there. 

Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany walk into the choir room a few minutes before the end of rehearsal. 

"What are they doing here?"

"Calm your tits, fetus face." Santana crosses her arms, standing in front of the other girls like she's their leader. "Mr. Schue called us in here."

"That's right. I know you're in Shelby's group now and I respect that," Finn hears Santana scoff. "but with everything happening this weekend, I thought it'd be a good idea to bring us all together. No matter what happens, the outcome of this game will affect us all so I just wanted you girls to know that even though we're on opposite sides, you're always welcome back with us."

They're quiet for a sec and even though the group misses them, the club's just not the same without them, they decided to leave on their own. They abandoned ship. That's not cool.

Santana's got that evil smile on her face (one he's seen a lot of in the past couple of weeks) as she looks at Mr. Schue. "How nice. But I think we're doing just fine on our side of the fence."

"It's not that we don't appreciate it, Mr. Schue, but we're not looking to join back up with you guys. So thanks, but no thanks." Mercedes says. 

Brittany's just looking between them all. "Plus you guys won't have a glee club anymore after we beat you on Saturday."

"Excuse me? Who says you'll beat us?" It always makes Finn smile when Rachel gets all mad and defends him, or the group. 

Santana starts stepping a little closer. "Is that a serious question?" 

"Coach says we're built to destroy. Like robots." Brittany says from behind Santana.

"I'm still confused as to what we're doing." Rory says from the back. Finn sometimes forgets he's even there until he starts talking, and half the time he doesn't even understand what he's saying. Santana's voice sounds like she could bite your face off when she says, "Shut up, potato fairy."

"Look, that's enough, Santana. You guys don't wanna come back, we get it. Let's save all this for the game. We'll see you on Saturday." Finn stands, looking down at Santana, instantly feeling more powerful. 

She just smirks up at him, her arms still crossed. " _You_ definitely will, Lumps."

They leave and Finn knows that even though this game is really about Sue and Mr. Schue, the one he has to worry about is Santana. The pissed off Cheerio who would kill him if anybody gave her the chance.  
\--------------


	3. Chapter 3

\--------------

Rachel passes the popcorn to her right towards Kurt as he passes his bowl over. 

" _Hey, what's up, guys! This is Justin Bieber. I love all my fans, and if you're struggling with acne, I wanna help you out!_ "

"I just don't get it." Kurt mumbles through his full mouthful of popcorn. It'll always confuse her as to why people insist on shoveling kernels in their mouth instead of just eating it like a normal person. 

Rachel pops another one in her mouth as she looks over. "What?"

She smiles, looking at the indignant expression on his face. "How perplexing the likes of pubescent girls are these days. I mean, look at him." 

Turning towards the screen, "I don't make it a regular habit to listen to teen bopper music, but he's not so bad. Actually, I think he's-- kind of cute." Rachel says around her hand. The way Kurt stares at her, like she just said she didn't believe in the power of Barbara, almost makes her burst into a fit of giggles. 

"For the sake of your subscription to _Playbill_ and our friendship, I'll ignore whatever just came out of your mouth." She doesn't think his voice could sound more condescending if he tried. "But, seriously speaking, _look at him_."

Rachel turns quickly, stifling her laughter. After two years of friendship, she knows which battles to pick when it comes to Kurt and his fickle likes and dislikes. 

Kurt goes on without interruption. "Even I can't deny he's talented, but he literally looks like a twelve year old lesbian. It makes me question just how latent the female youth of America's homosexuality is if they're ready to throw underwear on stage to a boy who on any given day could pass for an androgynous girl."

"Isn't the point of looking or being androgynous to appear neither masculine or feminine in appearance?" 

Only Kurt could look both bored, annoyed, and slightly confused all at once in one look. She'd added it to her list of expressions to perfect for when she'd have to use on stage. He waves his hand haughtily, "Semantics, Rachel. Just go with the idea, here."

She snickers to herself, behind her hand holding another kernel. "Ok so, by your definition, what I just admitted would mean I'm harboring some kind of latent homosexual urges."

He delicately holds a kernel to his lips, his pinky raised as if suddenly he'd transformed into a debutante. She mentally scolds herself for thinking of him in those slightly offensive terms. Her daddy had always hated being stereotyped into effeminate roles that gay men tend to put themselves in if they're not overtly masculine. His eyebrows shoot up as he opens his mouth. "It'd explain your fascination with Quinn Fabray."

"Kurt!" She throws the kernel between her fingers at his smug face. "You know, better than anyone else, how much I love Finn. What I find so _fascinating_ , as you so snidely insinuated, about Quinn is-- is her resistance to just accept herself for who she is. It's like she doesn't want to accept just how special she is." 

She doesn't intend for her voice to shrink the way it does. 

"Because _that_ doesn't just ooze gay from your pores." He shakes his head. "I swear, Rachel. Sometimes I wonder which one of us is the bigger queen." Kurt's smirk and raised brow is what makes her nudge him with her elbow. She whips her pigtail braids over her shoulder as she squares him with the most pointed look she can muster. "I think you'll always win that contest." 

She doesn't hide her giggle when he tries to side eye her, but inevitably cracks a small smile. Her chin lifts as she looks down at him even though he's still taller than her when they're sitting. 

"Besides, if I was ever in the position to be... with a woman, I'd no doubt be with someone very unlike Quinn." Kurt's eyebrow raise. "She's beautiful, but too self involved and high maintenance. I'm enough for the both of us, and to be with someone with equal fervor would just be a recipe for disaster."

"The fact that you've actually thought this through makes you the picturesque poster child for heterosexuality."

Rolling her eyes, " _Anyway_ ," she moves to sit in front of him, blocking the TV. The non-existent lint she's picking off her comforter is hopefully keeping Kurt from noticing her nervousness. "H-have you spoken to Mercedes?"

She looks up from under her bangs. The way his eyes downcast to the bowl in his lap and his eyebrows raise give her enough of an answer. 

"No, not particularly." He sighs, his hand running through his bowl. "I guess she's been busy making a setlist for The Troubletones." 

There's a pause between them that just sits heavily on Rachel's heart. This unnecessary silence Mercedes and her have been partaking in since Artie cast Rachel as Maria is just-- it's stupid. Their friendship is worth so much more than just a role. She knows that there'll be times her relationships will be put on the line against her dreams, but those weren't situations meant to be tackled here in McKinley. 

Those scenarios were to be met in NYADA and beyond according to her extended calendar.

"Yeah." She nods, her eyes still watching her hand pick at nothing on her fuchsia colored comforter. "I've narrowed my solo selections down to ten songs, all ranging in variety and tone."

He sighs exasperatedly, tilting his head towards her. "Unless your list is meant to be sung behind the comfort of your shower curtain, I doubt anyone's gonna hear it if we don't play and win this ridiculous paintball game."

"I know." She raises her head to look at him. "I'm not exactly excited for it. This could be deadly, Kurt! After three years of humiliation, we're finally facing our biggest foe." He smiled at her, no doubt remembering how she said the same thing before their game of dodgeball last week against The Troubletones.

"Well, if we have any chance of winning that game, we need to start working like one team again which is _not_ what's going to happen." He tilts his head at her when her face falls. "C'mon, Rachel. Let your optimism fade for a minute and look at what's going on. Do you really think everyone will magically forget about the past couple of weeks? Especially with everything happening between Finn and Santana."

Her hand comes up to hold onto the necklace of his name around her neck. "I do see what's going on, Kurt. And I can't say I'm not disappointed in how everything's gotten at the fault of-- that video, but that's all the more reason for us to stick together. This is our last year to get it right before…we graduate" 

Rachel's eyes well up a bit when he takes her hand, squeezing it gently. She's sure they could make it through this weekend as one group. Look at her and Kurt, how far they've come. They were once nothing but competition and now…. She wouldn't sacrifice their friendship for anything. That's why when he smiles at her and tugs her hand, her smile cracks and she wipes her cheeks before leans in for to hug him, giggling into his shoulder. 

She's going to need him in NYADA. It's no doubt that it'll be hard to do everything she's planning to do, but having to do it alone was always a certainty she never expected to resent so much. Now that she has actual friends and the prospect of leaving them is slowly approaching- it's not that she's rethinking her plans because, _never_. But she knows that having Kurt there with her would make everything so much better. She's not afraid to do it alone. She doesn't _want_ to. 

Pulling back and settling next to him, they go back to watching TV. 

\--------------

"Hey, Mercedes." Rachel walks up to the girl as she puts some books back in her locker. She smiles, hoping that sparks a reaction other than annoyance, which she's getting a hint of. "I wanted to talk to you about this Saturday."

Mercedes tilts her head. "What about it?"

"I know you're still mad over me getting the role of Maria-"

"I'm not mad."

"But I don't think it's a good idea to go into this game harboring any kind of resentment if we hope to have any chance at winning." She continues without interruption. It's only after she finishes that she hears what Mercedes said. "You're not?"

Sighing as she closes her locker, she turns to face Rachel. "No. I'm not mad anymore."

"So why won't you come back with us?"

"Because I'm sick of not getting the chance to be in the spotlight. And that's not gonna happen with you, and Blaine, and Mr, Schue running the show over there." Rachel nods slowly. "I get my chance on The Troubletones."

She starts walking away, organizing her binder as she goes. Rachel follows, trying to grab her attention. "B-but I'm sure if you talk to Mr. Schue, he'd be willing to-"

"I don't wanna talk to Mr. Schue." Her voice clips in annoyance. That might be why Rachel takes a step away, but still keeps in line beside her. "Get it through your head, Rachel. The Troubletones aren't coming back to New Directions. It's just not gonna happen."

"But don't you see how that's just the problem? Divided, we don't stand a chance at beating Sue and having our last year be as amazing as it should be."

"Don't worry about us. We've got ourselves covered." 

"You're the only non-Cheerio in that group, Mercedes. Do you really think they won't turn on you the minute Sue tells them to?"

She snaps her binder shut, looking up simultaneously at Rachel. Her hardened look makes Rachel stop. "They might be Cheerios, but they're my friends."

Rachel knows what that pointed look means. "We were friends, too."

"The difference between us and them is I trust them not to stab me in the back." 

That hurts more than she'd like to admit. She knows she didn't betray her (at least not intentionally like she did with Kurt), but there's still some semblance of guilt burning in her chest. 

"Look, Mercedes, I'm not trying to get you back on the New Directions. It's obvious you'd rather be with Shelby's group, but for the sake of both groups, we have to work together in order to win or else all these years will have been a waste. And I know you care more about this than you want to let on." Mercedes scoffs. "Even if you don't _want_ to be with us, you still have friends there that love you. And they'll be there whenever you wanna come back."

She almost brings her hand up to Mercedes arm, but stops just short of it. Turning away, Rachel walks back down the hall. That's two former friends (well, maybe calling Santana a _friend_ is a bit presumptuous, but they were on the same team) who want nothing to do with combining glee clubs. Maybe if she talks to Britany…

No. _No_. Rachel likes the girl, but sometimes trying to have a conversation with her leaves Rachel with the serious urge to scream. It's not that she thinks she's dumb, but…

It's obvious they won't listen to anything that comes from Rachel, or Kurt even. He told her about his little talk with Santana the other day. It didn't surprise her that she responded in nothing but hostility. What surprised her was that she was so hostile to someone like Kurt. 

After all that's happened the past couple of weeks, being reached out to by people who went through the same things she's going through should've been comforting. Shouldn't it? Rachel can't pretend to know how Santana's feeling, nor does she attempt to, but she _does_ know what it feels like to be alone. To feel like no one understands you. 

Unjustified enmity is something she knows a lot about, seeing as her high school career has been full of it. But she can't begin to imagine how Santana's handling the looks, and whispers, and backhanded comments no doubt being thrown her way.

Maybe if Quinn talks to them…. She _was_ head Cheerio before and she did get close to Mercedes when she was pregnant. She might be the perfect person to talk some sense into them. The problem is trying to get Quinn to do it.

"Woah. I've never seen you think this hard." Finn pulls her arm gently as he catches up to her. 

"Oh, no. I'm just… wondering about tomorrow and what we're gonna do."

His arm drops over her shoulders as he squeezes her. "Don't worry about it. We're totally gonna kick ass!" 

"Finn." He chuckles when she glares at him. "We should be worrying about it! The outcome of this stupid game could determine how the rest of our year will be. How can I hope to get into NYADA if I'm not even in the glee club?"

The way he sort of halts makes her stop too. And if he thinks she didn't see his eyes roll, he's seriously mistaken. "I _know_ it's a big deal and of course I wanna win, but don't you think you're being a little overdramatic? Even for you?"

She's brought back to two years ago when she'd lost her voice and he'd said something similar in this very hallway. "No, actually. I don't. This is my last year, Finn--"

"It's mine too, Rachel."

"Exactly why I'd think you'd understand why I'm taking this so seriously."

"I'm taking it seriously, but if we lose, then we lose. We'll find something else." If this is his idea of being comforting, it's not working.

"No, we won't! It's too late in the year to just start something new. I _need_ the glee club to win this."

He's looking down at her (which is a ridiculous thing to notice right now since he's so tall anyway, but the way he's looking down at her bothers her. 

"Look, I know you think you need glee, but you're an amazing singer, Rach. You'll make it into NYADA--"

"But what if I don't, Finn? Huh? What then?" Rachel says, her voice short as she looks up at him. 

He shakes his head, "Then we'll find new dreams together, remember?"

The freshman boy digging into his locker who looks like he's about to be the next slushie target for the football team suddenly grabs her attention as she turns away from Finn. "I can't afford new dreams."

"So it's ok for me to give up on my dreams, but you can't give up yours?" There's a bit of annoyance in his voice and it's confusing Rachel. 

She tries to grab his hand, but he pulls away. "I didn't say that."

"No. You just meant it." He turns, walking back down the hallway. 

Rachel watches him go, one hand clutching her necklace. 

\--------------

Thankfully, Kurt agreed to drive with her and act as her co-pilot as they try and get to wherever this place is that Sue is taking them. All she did was post an address on the bulletin board by the choir room. If it hadn't been for the Cheerio letter head, they probably would've never guessed where it came from. 

"Do I take a left or right?"

Kurt was holding the GPS in his lap, his attention on his iPod. "Hold on, I'm making the perfect playlist for this little trip."

The intersection was coming up quickly. "Kurt, left or right. Left or right!?"

"Left!" 

The car swerves into the lane. "Pay attention to the GPS, please. I'm trying to get us there without being killed."

She doesn't have to look at him to _hear_ the glare he gives her. "Relax, Rachel. It's not like we're lost. This park is only an hour out of Lima."

"Still, I'd like to make it there in one piece."

The seat makes noise as he adjusts. "Ok, you've been about as fun to be around so far as a dream night with Freddy Krueger. Anything you wanna tell me?" 

"No." Rachel answers, whipping her hair out of her face. 

"Hmm." She sees him lean his elbow on the center console out of the corner of her eye. "Wouldn't have anything to do with Finn and why he's been as pleasant as a bear?"

Her fingers grip the wheel tightly. "It's nothing, Kurt." She doesn't know why she's so upset, or who she's really upset with. Is she mad at Finn for not understanding her point or herself for not understanding his? It's all meshed together in her head. 

"Maybe you're just upset that you're both fighting over something unnecessary." Did she say that outloud?

When she looks over at him, he's connecting his iPod to the radio. _Some People_ from Gypsy echoing through her car. 

"But it's not unnecessary, Kurt! If we don't win today, Sue wins and if she wins, she'll do her worst to destroy the glee club which means we won't have anything to show for all our handwork these last three years, which means NYADA won't have anything to judge us by, which means our lives are over."

Her tears are starting to well up again.

" _Ok_ , as much as I appreciate your flair for the dramatic, I think you're jumping off the deep end, Rachel. You're getting way too ahead of yourself. Whether we win or lose won't make or break our admissions to NYADA and you know that. They're looking for more than just whether or not we're involved in extracurriculars." She sniffles back a few tears when he lays a hand on her shoulder. "You're a star, Rachel. There's no way your name won't be flashing in a marquee on Broadway in the near future." Looking towards him, he's smiling softly.

"And you'll be right there with me." A small giggle escapes when his smile widens. "And we'll be happy and have all our dreams come true."

He's laughing with her now, offering a tissue from his vest pocket. "You know it."

"I just don't know what to say to Finn. He's so angry…" Rachel says, turning back to the road. 

Kurt lowers the music a bit. "I doubt he's that angry with _you_ , but more just his whole situation. You and I both know every step our future will take. We've had it planned it out since birth. Finn's not wired that way. He has no idea what to do or where to go after graduation."

She knows that's true. He's told her as much. Rachel knows she promised him they'd figure out new dreams, but to be honest, she doesn't know where to begin. He's just as clueless and until he has some idea of what he wants to do, neither does she. 

Suddenly his point becomes much clearer. 

"It should be coming up on our right soon." Kurt says. He has the uncanny ability to pull her out of her thoughts at the perfect time.

Ten minutes later, she pulls into a dirt driveway under the sign saying _Paintball Massacre_.

That's comforting. 

"We're here!" Kurt singsongs as he unplugs his iPod. His chipper attitude right now isn't as comforting as one would assume.

When they get out, Rachel can already see most of the group with Mr. Schue. When they reach them, Finn looks down at her expressionless, his eyes covered by clear plastic goggles. An army green gun in his hands. 

The huge sign behind him catches her eye quickly. It's supposed to say _Paintball Fields_ , but someone painted over certain letters and added some things so it now says, _Paint-your-balls On My F-ace_

That's even more comforting.

Puck comes over and hands her a pair of goggles, as she passes Kurt his. Puck's smiling at her when he hands her a gun, which she really doesn't want to take, but apparently has to. 

"You ready to bust some caps?"

His eagerness is what's making her smile back. "Always!" He laughs excitedly with her. 

Her smile fades slowly when she steps over to talk to Finn. "Hey."

"Hey." His head is low when he answers. 

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday." She's kind of relieved when Finn tilts his head at her. "Whatever happens after today, all I want is to be happy with you. If we're happy, then I know everything else will be ok." 

She smiles when he does. He leans down, whispering, "Me too." as they meet in a soft kiss. Her face starts to hurt when her goggles push at her face because of how they're pressing into each other. 

"And that's why my target is gonna be right on cabbage patch's face." Santana drawls as she approaches with the rest of the Cheerios, Sue's leading the pack. 

Looking at their gear makes a chill shudder down Rachel's spine. Not only are their guns bigger and much more equipped, but Sue's fashioned them with full face masks and matching red and white fatigues. All New Directions has is cheap plastic goggles, regular paintball guns (she assumes) and they're all in their own clothing. 

It's like being surrounded by an army of killer zombie cheerleaders. (She needs to stop letting Finn pick what movies they watch on their movie nights.)

"So, Schuester. You actually showed up. Kudos, I suppose, on that although I see you decided to grease your hair up enough to rub your whole team down in the hopes the paintballs would just slide off them." 

"What are the terms of this little game, Sue." Mr. Schue replies, sounding every bit annoyed as she'd imagine. 

"It's simple, William. Both groups will duke it out until there's one survivor. Time isn't an issue. When a player is hit, they yell out that they've been hit so we can know how many are still playing." Rachel feels a bit uncomfortable when Sue glares at them. "Anything goes."

Putting his hand out, "Fine. We'll see you at the end." She takes his hand, smirking as she does it. "Oh, you definitely will."

Another shudder passes through her when she hears Coach Sylvester yell 'happy hunting' to her team which is greeted with a series of snickers and giggles. 

"Alright guys, no matter what happens, we're still a club. We're still family. Nothing can change that." Everyone's nodding along. Finn turns to face the group, cocks his gun, and yells, "Let's roadhouse!" She cheers along with everyone else. 

They're standing all together, unlike the Cheerios who are spaced out between each other. They seem to be waiting for something because none of them are shooting. A horn blows loudly through the park before Santana yells, "ATTACK!" 

They rush forward making New Directions run off in different directions. Shots are being fired off and she hears, who she assumes are Cheerios, yelling out that they were hit. 

Finn who's behind her pushes gently at the small of her back as they run off away from any Cheerios. 

This game has officially begun.


	4. Chapter 4

\-------------

 

Santana ducks behind the rusted, chipped, cracked, and seriously random cinder block wall on the outskirts of the forest. She hears shots firing, but she can't risk peeking around. It's probably Quinn shooting like a psycho. Kurt's yelling something about splattered paint staining his new Ralph Lauren limited edition restoration jeans. Who the hell comes to a paint ball game wearing Ralph Lauren? Seriously. 

Besides winning this stupid game, she's got two goals. Find Brittany, make sure she's safe. And kill FInn Hudson. 

Okay, maybe not literally kill, but if she can shoot him in his cabbage patch face at least once, she'd be the happiest girl alive. 

After all the noise dies down a little, Santana slides quietly against the wall she's leaning against (which is so not comfortable by the way) and slowly pokes her head out to check who's around. No one's in sight. She adjusts her gun against her shoulder, always making sure to be ready, and crouches her way to the next rock. She's _so_ ready for war. 

Something catches her right eye, something moving against the bush not too far from her. She stills, listening intently, never forgetting she's in plain view. Out of nowhere, the first shot is fired from her left. It whizzes right by her, almost getting her elbow. Whoever that was better be ready for a swift shot to the balls. 

She dives to the next boulder before looking back and seeing Blaine aiming at her hiding spot.

"You asshole! Nice shot Hellen Keller, your aim's almost as bad as your wardrobe!" she yells out to him, still slouched against the rock behind her.

"I've got all day to learn!" She smirks at the obvious smile he said that with. She knows he's just waiting her out. He has to know that after being shot at, she's definitely not going down without a fight. 

But he doesn't also see Alicia, the sophomore Cheerio, and Jessica, the brunette who's been on the squad with Santana since freshman year, creeping behind the bushes in front of her. 

Santana keeps her voice low, "Then you won't mind getting shot in the balls."

"What-" He can't even get the word out before Ali shoots right between his legs while Lauren takes a shot at his chest. Blaine goes down in a messy heap of pain as Santana comes up from behind the rock and aims her gun right at him. 

"Guess that means you're out." She winks at him before waving her girls over as they make their way across the field towards the next playground. Her smile only grows when she hears his frustrated groan as he yells out, "Hit!"

\-------------

"This has to be against the law, somehow."

Finn's got his gun ready for anyone coming. He's hunched over a crowd of metal barrels while Rachel's kneeling on the ground picking at grass. Her gun's laying by her, untouched. 

He looks at her, confused, "I don't…think so. I mean, it's just paint balling."

"Still!" He carefully sways his gun, aiming at nothing in particular as he looks out towards the crowded forest. 

If anyone's going to come, he'll be ready for them. 

Luckily, he and Burt spent the summer trying out different father-son activities. Kurt usually bailed out, something about there being no dry cleaner in all of Lima that could remove the grass stains from whatever that Braveheart skirt thing he wears. Finn didn't really get it, to be honest. In the third week of July, Burt came up with the idea to go, as a family, to the shooting range. Carole wasn't too thrilled, she never said so but he thinks it's probably too much of a reminder of his dad. Either way, she came along and it ended up being a blast. 

The next week, Finn checked out some places around town like the mini golf course and the batting cages. Baseball wasn't really his thing, but who cares. It just so happened that there was a paintball section on the outside of the mini-golf course where for like ten bucks, you can shoot 150 pellets at random things that were set up. Burt was never much for shooting (he said as long as they were in a safe environment, why not?). That soon turned into a race between Finn and Burt to shoot at as many things as possible. 

They went back about 3 or 4 times before school started again. The only time Kurt went with them was when Blaine came along and tried to outdo the both of them, but his aim sucks so it was just fun to watch him try. 

"I can't even begin to understand why Mr. Schue would agree to let us participate in anything Sue Sylvester planned out." 

He doesn't even notice she's still talking. Turning to her, he can see the look of regret on her face, like she's up for this anymore. 

"This is a good way to let Coach Sylvester see we're not losers. You know, show her we can go all Rambo on people too." He glances down at her for a second. She's got that sad puppy look on her face. He really doesn't like that look. It gets him all sad and puppy like too.

"We're not losers. That should be enough. Proving it, especially to someone as juvenile and emotionally stunted as Sue seems ridic-"

A shot fires somewhere not too far. 

It's not too close, but it was close enough. Finn gently glides his hand between Rachel's shoulders and pushes her down a little. He knows she's not planning on using her gun since it's still laying by her knees. 

"Get down!" He crouches a little bit more, trying his hardest to hide as much of himself as possible (which is really hard, by the way). Rachel ducks completely, just keeps looking around like she's waiting for a war to start. 

More shots go off, closer this time. And he can hear some running. He can't tell if whoever's running is the one shooting or if there's more than one out there, but he's getting his gun ready for whoever's coming. 

It's pretty cool how wearing some camouflage and holding a gun can make you feel so badass. 

There's some noise coming from his right side now and he doesn't know if he should aim there so he doesn't, but keeps his eyes out for whatever's coming. Whoever it is isn't being quiet either. He can hear it's a guy at least. 

"Die, fuckers!" 

"Dude, I think we lost 'em." 

Finn can finally see Puck's spiked mohawk coming out of his folded army green bandana on his forehead. Mike's jogging behind him, his goggles in his hand. 

"Dude!" Finn jumps straight up. At the sound of his voice, Puck and Mike aim right at him before they stop running. 

He thrusts his hands up, showing surrender, hoping they won't shoot on reflex. But he knows how it is, running with all that adrenaline pumping. You're just ready to blow people away. 

They both smile at him before putting their guns down. 

"We've been looking for you." Puck looks completely at home in the woods with his sunglasses under his goggles and camouflage shirt. 

Mike looks around a little. "Where's Rachel? We thought she was with you."

Rachel gets up before Finn can say anything, waving at them. 

It's only then that Finn notices Mike's own girlfriend is missing. "Where's Tina?" 

Shaking his head, Mike answers, "She and Kurt got shot really early on. They didn't really wanna play anyway."

"So what's the plan, dude? We can't hide out here for too long." Puck says as he looks around. "Those Cheerio chicks are going all Halo on everybody."

"Who's left?" 

Mike starts ticking off his fingers. "I think that Irish kid shot a Cheerio, but I'm not sure. Quinn's still around somewhere, I saw Mercedes hiding out with Artie, us, and a few more Cheerios."

"Santana's still playing then." Rachel said from behind FInn. He almost forgot she was there. 

She's starting to sound really annoyed. "I can't believe we're still even doing this." Finn turns around to face his girlfriend. "This is stupid! We're going around hunting each other when we should be in the choir room working on our performance for sectionals!"

"She's right, dude." Everybody looks to Puck. 

He looks back at them, a bored look on his face. "C'mon. We're fucking seniors and we _should_ be getting into stupid shit like this, but not 'cause Sylvester says so. Half the time the woman's tryin'a get us expelled or something." 

Mike nods along. Finn has to admit, yeah, he's got a point. Something about this whole thing just feels stupid or unreal. He doesn't know which yet. 

"I guess you guys are right. But we're here now and backing down's not our style. She's been after us for three years so why not beat her at her own game and get off our back, finally?" It's not just about having fun and being together as a group. Yeah, there's this weird vibe in the air or something, but there's something else out there. Like, they need to prove themselves. He needs to prove himself, to everyone. He's not some Lima loser that's always going to be stuck here. 

Paint splatters all over Puck's shoulder as he yells out, " _Fuck!_ ". 

Finn doesn't even see Rachel when she ducks while Mike is locked and loaded and shooting towards where the shot came. They can't see anyone through the trees, but there's a few more shots going off which don't land. 

He's aiming at anything moving while Puck keeps swearing and yelling that he got hit. His goggles land somewhere off in front of them. Mike is crouched behind the barrels, shooting in the other direction making sure they've got everything covered. 

"Finn!" 

Rachel screams when someone jumps out from their blind side, shooting like a maniac. It's a Cheerio. Before she can shoot, Puck dives in front of Rachel while Finn and Mike aim and shoot. 

Both of Mike's shots miss by a hair, probably because she's moving all over the place. Finn doesn't want to hurt her so he aims at her leg, catching her thigh. 

"Fuck! I got hit!" She screams out to no one as she kneels down on the grass. 

Rachel peeks out from behind Puck, "Are you ok?" 

The cheerleader, who's name is totally lost on Finn right now, looks up and takes off her full face mask. He almost doesn't hear her as she whispers,"Run."

He doesn't even get a chance to grab at Rachel's arm when he hears running coming from everywhere. Puck throws the forgotten gun sitting down by her knees to Mike, "Go, dude! Get the fuck outta here."

Finn hears Rachel's whispered thank you to Puck when she smiles and hugs him and races out in front of Finn as they leave their friend there. Mike's leading the way with Finn in the back, Rachel sandwiched between them. 

\-------------

"You can't! Please!" 

"We actually can, Lucky Charms." 

Santana waves over her shoulder, her two Cheerios take aim and fire right at the leprechaun, hitting him square in the chest. He doubles over, groaning like a dying deer or something. His stupid accent sounds even worse now. She really doesn't even notice she's laughing until she hears the other girls join her. 

"Santana! Where are you?"

There's no way she could ever mistake Brittany's voice. Santana runs over towards the girl's voice, leaving potato head moaning on the grass. Her full face mask really makes things a little harder since everything sounds like it's farther than it really is. And she's sweating like crazy with this fucking head cage strapped to her face, but she knows better than to complain. There's a reason only Cheerios have full face masks while everybody else is just sporting goggles and army fatigues. She's wearing camouflage too, but it's under her Cheerio uniform so at least she's covered everywhere. 

She runs just a few feet before she finds Brittany walking towards her with her gun propped up on her shoulder and her face mask dangling from her free hand. Santana's crushing her into a hug. She's never been a touchy-feely kind of girl, but when it comes to Brittany, her body just kind of reacts on impulse. 

"I was looking for you all over this place." she says, stepping back, feeling herself smile even wider when she sees Brittany smiling. 

"Oh, I was over on the other side. I shot Kurt and Tina. I ruined his new pants. Or at least that's what he said. I think it looks better now."

"But you've got paint on you?" Santana fingers through a little pink paint streak smeared down the front of Brittany's Cheerio uniform before putting the mask back over the girl's head.

"Yeah, I took some off Kurt's pants and put it on to show how much better it looks. He still didn't like it, but I just think he's jealous 'cause i look awesome." Santana giggles softly at Brittany's shrug. How can anyone not love this girl?

Jessica and Alicia catch up behind them, both asking if Brittany had seen anyone else around. 

"Yeah, I was hiding out with Mercedes and Artie in that hut back where we started." 

_With Mercedes and Ar-_? "Brittany, we're supposed to _shoot_ them. They're not on our team."

She looks over blankly. "I forgot."

Seriously, Santana can't even stop the eye roll even if she tried. "Whatever. Anyone else?"

Brittany looks around curiously. "Um, I think I heard Quinn running, but I'm not sure."

"What happens if we see Quinn, anyway? Do we shoot her?" Jessica asks, still standing behind them. 

Really, Santana hasn't give it much thought. The idea of even seeing Quinn never crossed her mind. The target in her mind is reserved for Fugson's cabbage patch face.

But, truth is, Quinn isn't one of them anymore. She quit the Cheerios. She picked her side. And so did they. There's still just something small nagging at Santana's chest at that thought.

Santana turns to face the girl, "Yes. She's not a Cheerio. She goes down with the rest of them. No mercy."

Nobody says anything. Really, this isn't even that serious. Like, it's just paint ball. But, still. Quinn's not a Cheerio anymore and they're not about start showing mercy now just because.

"Oh, my God! That really hurts!" 

They all turn towards Alicia, her fingers reach behind her and come back tinted with neon green paint. Jessica starts firing off shots before getting shot in the calf and yanking off her mask. Santana grabs Brittany's hand and pulls her towards the way she came. They both shoot back, but don't hear anyone except Jessica and Alicia swearing at how they got hit and how useless this whole thing was. 

"Which way was that hut?" she asks, letting go of Brittany, but looking back to make sure she's still following. 

Brittany pushes her mask up and looks around. "I'm pretty sure it was that way." She points off. Santana reaches over and pushes Brittany's mask back over her face. 

They turn and start heading that way. Not too long after, they reach what looks like some country hick's house who just happens to be a cannibalistic killer in the middle of just an open field. The forest cut off a few feet away and there's paint all over this place. It has a little porch and there aren't any windows. If they weren't paint balling and she knew they were relatively safe, she'd think they just stumbled on the home of a serial killer or something. 

"Where're they?" 

Just then, the door swings open, Artie wheels himself out with Mercedes right behind. 

" _You_ shot at us? Brittany, you said you wouldn-" Mercedes comes out barreling towards Brittany. 

"Relax Wheezy. We didn't shoot anybody." Santana steps up in front, blocking Mercedes. 

Artie rolls down the porch, comes over to where they're standing. "Well if it wasn't you, who was it? No one else knew we were in there except her."

"I didn't tell anyone you were there. Except Santana. And Alicia. And Jessica." Brittany pulls berries or something out of her pocket and pops a couple in her mouth. Her mask is still sitting up the top of her head. 

"Look, whatever. All the other Cheerios are out and we didn't shoot you two." She's getting sick of this little game. She just wants to get this shit over with. 

Brittany leans in to her, "I'm pretty sure my cat's got spies watching us." 

Something fires and splatters all over Artie's gloved hand. That weird noise that just came from him would actually make Santana laugh if she wasn't also looking around to see where the shot came from. 

"Hit! I'm already hit!" 

Mercedes gets shot before she can even position her gun to shoot. "Not my hair! Hit! _Hit!_ " 

But where's it coming from? 

Quinn steps out from behind the hut with her gun aimed at them. 

\-------------

She's tired, hungry, yelled so much that her vocal chords are sure to be swollen in the morning. There's no plausible reason why they're still here. Finn won't give up and Sue won't end this stupid thing until someone's won her sadistic little game. Rachel's already thinking of how her very detailed letter to Principal Figgins and the rest of the McKinley High schoolboard will go. 

Mike's walking in front of her, these goggles are hurting her face, but Finn won't let her take them off because "it's the rules." 

She's really past the point of caring about the idiotic rules to this game.

"We've been walking for a while, dude." Mike says, still looking out in front, aiming his gun at nothing in particular. 

Finn's behind her doing the exact same thing. If she didn't love him, she'd berate him for trying to keep them in this game so he could fulfill some idyllic childhood fantasy. 

"I know, I know, but we've gotta get somebody. There shouldn't be as many playing by now." He says from behind them.

She's been tripping over rocks and strewn branches for the better part of an hour, it's about time they end this whole thing. But she knows Finn. And if he wants to finish this, she's not leaving him alone. 

Rachel looks around a bit, "Maybe we are the last ones. We haven't seen anyone for a while. Maybe the game is ov-" 

"Shh." Mike stops, presses his hand back to block her from moving. They're all silent for a few seconds before they hear it. Someone's talking. It's actually a few people. One of them is definitely Santana, but the other sounds…familiar. They keep walking, making sure to be as quiet as possible which isn't easy for Finn who lacks coordination in almost everything.

"So you're the one hunting us down?"

"I'd rather be the hunter than the hunted. You should know that by now, Santana." 

"Yeah, I know." Brittany's right there next to her getting her gun ready. "You know what else I know? That you still don't realize you're only sabotaging yourself." 

Rachel doesn't even notice when Mike takes aim and shoots. At Quinn. "Shit! I was aiming for Brittany, I'm so sorry, Quinn." The girl goes down in a scream clutching the back of her thigh. There's a part of her that inexplicably feels bad, but she can't help hoping that shot hurt. 

Quinn throws her gun off to the side angrily while yelling out she got hit. Brittany shoots at Mike, hitting the inside of his shoulder. Things are happening so fast, Rachel's not sure where to look. The hit must've triggered MIke's finger because he ends up shooting off and catching Rachel in the side. It hurts so much, there are tears brimming the corners of her eyes when she presses her 'wound'. 

What part of this whole ordeal was supposed to ever be fun? Because being hunted is definitely not fun. And this pain she's feeling right now, that's not fun either. 

"Rach, are you ok-" Finn doesn't even get to touch her when Santana aims and splatters his goggles in bright neon green paint. 

Rachel can't deny that there's a little relief in knowing this whole stupid game is over, but when she glances at Finn, that relief dies down just as quickly as it came.

The delight on Santana's face brings her back to what's happened and how sad Finn looks as he tosses his goggles on the grass. When his outstretched hand is ignored because Santana's too busy being a spoiled sport and overly rejoicing, Rachel smoothes her hand up her boyfriends leg trying to comfort him. 

Brittany's hugging her and jumping up and down which makes Santana do the same as she laughs even harder at how upset Finn is. Rachel's still on the floor looking up at them disgustedly. The glare Santana sends her doesn't faze her in the slightest.

Sue's voice booms out from somewhere overhead. When they look up, there are some megaphones strapped to some trees all over the place. 

"Game. Over." 

\-------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed a few things in terms of titles and pairings since this particular part of the series doesn't have the pairings that are planned for and were listed originally. But don't be discouraged, the pairings that were there originally are in fact gonna be explored and seen later in the series. Thanks for reading!


End file.
